The present invention relates to a method for dividing a row of identical solid products, such as bags of biscuits, during their transfer between an upstream delivery apparatus and two downstream receiving apparatuses. The invention covers, in addition, a device for practicing the above-mentioned method.
In the field of mass-production, it is frequently necessary to divide a row of products during their transfer between two consecutive machines forming part of a manufacturing chain, in particular in the case where the capacity of the downstream machine is distinctly less than the delivery rate of the upstream machine. To this end, mechanical or electromechanical devices have already been developed, intended to orient the products towards the left or the right with respect to their original direction. However these devices have numerous drawbacks, particularly a limited working rate and rapid wear which can result in deterioration of the products in the case of breakdown or poor operation.